The Next Generation
by Paramaniac
Summary: This is a CO with Twilight and The Tomorrow People. Bella Jameson is an ordinary teenage girl, with an ordinary family. Going to ordinary school and dealing with ordinary bullies. But one day Bella finds out that she's not so ordinary after all. What if her mother's hiding a dark secret from her? What if there's more to her fathers death than meets the eye? Read and find out. F/F


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Tomorrow People.**

**A/N: Hey! So this is a new story I'm trying out. I wanted to try something that I don't think anybody else has done before and if they have then, well, at the very least it's rare. Read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

'_Bella. Bella! Wake up Bella. Wake up!'_

I jerk awake with a gasp, my hand bunching up the material of my shirt over my heart. There's that damned voice again. Ever since I turned sixteen, hearing the disembodied voice of a woman became a normal occurrence for me. In fact, when I told my mother I found myself with my own personal shrink who prescribed me some pills that are _supposed_ to make the invisible voice go away. Well guess what, it doesn't work!

I look around taking in my surroundings and I freeze when I realize that this is not my room and there are two strangers on either side of me, my waning sanity put on the backburner for now. I break out of my paralysis when I notice one of the strangers stirring and once he becomes aware that a strange teenage girl is sitting next to him, he jumps out of bed cursing loudly, subsequently waking up the woman on my other side only to have her wake up in much the same manner.

I stay silent switching my gaze from one stranger to the other. Getting a clearer look I realize that these are not complete strangers I recognize them as my neighbor's from two houses down. I don't understand. I'm pretty sure I went to sleep in my own bed and my own house. I mean, I do have the tendency to wake up someplace without any knowledge of how I got there but those places were usually within the boundary of my house and my mom and I concluded that I was probably sleepwalking.

"Get up now." The guy growls at me and I scrambled to do what he asked or more like demanded. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to his door and I noticed that they had the most locks on there than I've ever seen on the front door of a normal person's home. It took him a full two minutes to completely undo it all and then he was pulling me out into the cool spring air and rushing me the short distance to my front door.

When my mother, Renee, answered the guy said "Look what I found…..in my house….in my bed. I mean, how did she even get into our house without undoing or breaking the locks?" The last part was asked in bewilderment.

"Mr. Samson, I'm so sorry. My daughter has a tendency to sleepwalk. Don't worry it won't happen again." Mom says as she pulls me to her.

Mr. Samson grumbles under his breath before replying, "This better not happen again. If it does them I'll call the police and charge for breaking and entering." Man what a jerk.

"Understood and that won't be necessary because I'll make sure myself that it doesn't happen…again."

He grumbles again before marching his way back to his house properly irritated with his unwelcomed wake up call.

"Come on Bella," Mom says ushering me inside.

"I just don't understand. I know for a fact, after seeing his front door first hand, that I shouldn't've been able to get in there. It was like Fort Knox up in there." Okay a bit of an exaggeration but still getting in there without being an expert lock pick.

"I know sweetie but I'm sure it will stop soon. Now go start getting ready for school."

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going Jameson!" says the residential bully as she intentionally knocks the books and papers out of my arms and her followers giggle obnoxiously. <em>Ugh! I hate school!<em>

I kneel on the ground muttering under my breath whilst picking up my stuff. Another pair of hands join mine and I look up to see my best friend, well now my only friend, Astrid Finch.

"Don't let them get to you, Bells." She says.

"How can I not let it get to me? She used to be my best friend and when she heard that I was seeing a shrink she turned her back on me so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash."

Okay, let me explain. A couple months ago you probably would've known me as one of the popular girls. I had a ton of friends who, now that I think about were never truly my friends to begins with. I used to be the one to bully others, knocking their school work to the ground ordering the guys to do the more dirty work. Ironic, no? Because ever since it got out that I'm having some mental issues I am now in the same position as the students I used to torment. Except I'm lower than anybody else on the stupid high school hierarchy.

I realize now that all the things I did while at the top were horrible, now that I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. Almost all students tended to steer clear of me when I was dumped from the cool group but some of the more courageous ones decided to pay me back for what I did to them and I don't blame them. I was an ass. I admit it. But one student saw that I did indeed regret how I had treated others and decided to give me the benefit of the doubt. That student was none other than my newest best friend Astrid Finch.

"Well if she can't accept you the way you are than she was never your best friend to begin with."

I sigh, "I know. You've told me this a million times."

"And I'll tell you a million more until you start listening." I laugh a little at that.

"Come on let's get to class. I can't afford to get another tardy."

We hustle our way through the student body till we get to our first period, English.

I go to sit in my assigned seat before resting my head on my arms.

'_Bella. Bella! Come on. I know you can hear me.'_

My head jerks up and I groan_.__** Not again.**_

'_You have to listen to me.'_

'_**No. No no no no no. You're just in my head. A figment of my imagination.'**_

'_Just because I'm in your head doesn't mean I'm not real. You have to listen to me. Your in dange-'_

"Shut up!" I yell and a second too late I realize I said it out loud and now the whole class is silent and staring at me like I have two heads, except for Astrid, who is just giving me a look of concern. My old friends are giggling and whispering, most likely discussing how nuts I am.

"Jameson!" Mr. Berkley barks out, "Office now!"

I quickly scramble to get my things and rush out of the classroom, my cheeks a flaming crimson from embarrassment.

Why won't this voice just leave me alone? For a second there it had me convinced that it was, in fact, real.

'_That's because I am real Bella.'_

I stop in the middle of the hallway just before I reach the office.

'_And as I was trying to tell you before, you are in danger. If you want to survive I suggest listening to me and getting out of the school.'_

I'm silently debating if I should listen or not or turn myself into a nuthouse. 'Cause really when is it ever a good idea to listen to foreign voices in your head.

I address the voice willingly for the first time, '_**Why do I need to leave school?'**_

'_Because some very bad people have come for you and are waiting in that office.'_

'_**Why are they after me? I haven't done anything.'**_

'_I don't have time to explain just get out of there and I'll meet you at the subway.'_

'_**Which subway?'**_

'_It doesn't matter I'll be able to find you no matter where you are.'_

'_**Okaaayy. That didn't sound creepy at all' **_I say –or think sarcastically.'

'_I didn't mean it that way, now get a move on. They're getting antsy.'_

'_Wait. What's your name?'_

'_Vic-' _But before she could finish her thought the office doors opened and big dudes in all black starting pouring out and one of them pointed and yelled, "That's her!"

_Run Bella!_

I didn't have to be told twice. I bolted towards the nearest doorway and proceed to run the fastest I had ever ran in my life. I went through narrow alleyways and hopped over fences until I lost them then ran over to the nearest subway station.

'_**Okay I'm here.' **_No answer._** 'Hello?'**_

"I'm here" Says a voice out loud and I whip around to come face to face with my savior. She was….just….wow. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe her. Her fiery red hair caressed her slightly freckled face and fell gracefully upon her shoulders. She has a cute little button up nose and evenly proportioned lips that just look so damn kissable. "To answer your earlier question my name is Victoria."

She clears her throat after a moment when I don't respond and I blush insanely red once again at being caught ogling her. I'm surprised I wasn't drooling, that'd be twice as embarrassing.

"Are you ready?" Oh my God. Her voice. A shiver went down my spine at just the sound of her voice. Man this woman just screams sex appeal. Then what she asked finally registers in my mind and I snap out of it.

"Wait. Ready for what? What's going on? Who were those people?" I start spewing out questions demanding answers.

"I can't explain right now. I know a safe place where they won't be able to find us. Take my hand."

"Why do I need t-"

"Just do it! They're almost here."

At the thought of those men finding me I quickly take her hand and instantly it feels the air has been stolen from my lungs and yet at the same time I get this exhilarating feeling, it's almost like I'm flying, but as quickly as it started it ends and I end up tripping forward falling on my knees as I gasp for breath.

"Oh, I should've warned you to hold your breath. Oops."

I get up off the ground and turn to look at her so I can give my best glare. "Yeah you should have. Now tell me what in the world is happening? What did you just do to me and…..where the hell are we?" I whisper the last part as I realize that we are no longer in the subway station but what looks like an underground hangout for delinquents.

Victoria steps in front of me and sweeps her arm in a grand gesture and says, "Bella Jameson. Welcome", pauses for dramatic effect, "to The Underground."


End file.
